Orlan
History Origin Orlan comes from the planet Kahlo. It is stated that Kahlo is out in the furthest reaches of the universe. Since his becoming a Green lantern, he has been fighting the illegal trade in the Belamort, a mutually symbiotic plant native to Kahlo that induces a dream state upon its hosts in exchange for nutrients from the host body. Though the sale and use is quite legal, and a significant tourist attraction in Kahlo, it is illegal to take it off world. Orlan himself considers the use of it to be corrupting and wrong, but is tolerant of it, as his wife is seen to be using them as well, and finds the experience very enjoyable. The Purge Orlan's planet of Kahlo came under an attack similar to those of several other places that the Guardians had been monitoring. As these previous attacks had occurred outside of their authority, they had no way of safely dealing with the threat. They sent Hal Jordan of Earth, along with the Phantom Stranger who Jordan insisted should come, to Kahlo to meet up with Orlan. Upon arrival, Orlan introduces his wife, Marika, who was dreaming at the time, and explains the Belamort plant. On their way to the destroyed city of Kymera, Orlan and Jordan find a group of smugglers in the Forest of Belamort, and attempt to apprehend them. Jordan also finds an animal in the forest killed by the Belamort, which orlan states is unnatural. Jordan's ring malfunctions, and Orlan defeats the smugglers with what Jordan considers excessive force, though Orlan claims he was trying to save Jordan's life. After looking over the destroyed city, they find its inhabitants to have encased in cacoons of an immensely hard material. The buildings too have been destroyed, as they were organic and therefore alive. The insides of the cacoons contained the horrifically torn and mangled corpses of the city's many victims. A survivor, who is a Pootian and who under times of great fear secretes a potent liquid that forms a near impenetrable shield, told them of the attacker. The survivor was later found by the attacker, and horrifically murdered too. Orlan himself returns to his home to find that his wife has given the Phantom Stranger to the Belamort, and subsequently covers her in the plants as well. Jordan arrives moments later to find that the Stranger is unconscious, and that Marika is dead from poison given off by the Belamort all over her. He also finds that orlan has been infected by the Purge, an ancient being who has assumed the form of mental force, and has been travelling across the cosmos killing worlds by using their most potent attributes against them, believing flesh and life to be sinful. He drains Jordan's ring of its power, and attempts to kill Jordan, when the Phantom Stranger awakens. The possessed Orlan tries to "cleanse" the Stranger, but proves to be ineffective. The Stranger claims to be acting on a far greater authority than that of the Purge, and forcibly removes the entity from Orlan's mind. Horrified at what he's done, destroying the city and murdering his own wife, Orlan desires to be brought before the Guardians for judgment. Jordan and the Stranger ask him first to explain the Purge to them, and he tells them his origin. Being mentally connected, Orlan explains that the Purge was once a member of an ancient race whose sins and vices had brought their planet to the brink of annihilation, and that their people were saved by a great Sage who managed to teach her people that their needs were little, and they regressed into a peaceful society based on few needs and no wants. The Sage went on long meditational cycles, and eventually left her body for the stars, where eventually the Purge, a hard line disciple of hers, followed. Taking her philosophy to the extreme, this disciple decided that all flesh was corruption, and went on a spree of planetary destruction hat annihilated life on his own planet, and then a score of others, leaving them barren and lifeless. He explained that the Purge had poisoned the Belamort forest, and his plan was to have the people of Kahlo dream themselves into extinction. Along with Jordan, he burned the Belamort forest, and reflected that he pitied the Purge's next victim, as they appear fine on the outside, but are screaming on three inside. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/orlan/29-58546/ Category:Green Lantern Corps Members